


【all嘉】自投羅網 ( ABO+守護獸) (2)

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Summary: 幾P不確定(看我開車能力有沒有提升再說)有可能棄坑也有可能不會(盡量不會啦~)近期目標 : 在五章內至少開一輛三輪車





	【all嘉】自投羅網 ( ABO+守護獸) (2)

**Author's Note:**

> 幾P不確定(看我開車能力有沒有提升再說)
> 
> 有可能棄坑也有可能不會(盡量不會啦~)
> 
> 近期目標 : 在五章內至少開一輛三輪車

”嘉爾？”怎麼好像有人在叫我…

”起床了。”王嘉爾揉了揉眼。”嗯…在范哥嗎…？再讓我睡五分鐘…””不行，嘉爾，你要上學了。””好吧… 在范哥你先出去，我等等…就出去…”“嗯。”

林在范關上了門。“沒關係，反正你早晚都會是我的人。”林在范低著頭笑著。“你的第一次… 也會是我的。”

“喲！我們在范還挺有自信的啊？”朴珍榮一步一步地走到林在范眼前。“請容許我說一句。”林在范抬起頭看著朴珍榮。

“王，嘉，爾，是，我，的。”林在范戲謔性的看了看朴珍榮。“那還說不定，到時看誰才有真本領。”

“大家早啊~”王嘉爾邊走出房門邊揉著眼睛。“嘉爾，趕快吃些早點，等下就要上學了。””嗯，謝謝珍榮！”

“我們出門啦！在范哥再見！”“路上小心。”

“珍榮啊，你也是讀GOT嗎？”“嗯。”“那你是哪一班的啊？”“七班。”“真的嗎？好巧，我也在七班！可是為什麼昨天我沒看到你啊…？”小傻瓜，你都只顧著跟左右的人講話，我坐在你後面你當然沒看到我。

“可能是你沒特別注意吧。””喔~難怪！”王嘉爾尷尬地笑了笑。”對了！既然我們現在都是朋友了，你就別一直叫我嘉爾啦~叫我嘉嘉就可以了！或者你也可以叫我森尼，我之前的朋友也會這樣叫我。”

“森吶。”

“嗯嗯！”

“我們要遲到了。”

“啊？不會吧！珍榮啊我們用跑的吧！！”

(請自動腦補高音小王子在過山車上優秀的表現與讀書人摀著嘴笑的畫面)

“你們看，那不是珍榮哥嗎？”“對耶！阿他怎麼被一個人拉著跑？””天知道他可能吃錯藥了吧，我認識的珍榮哥才不是這樣的！”BamBam、有謙跟榮宰在買早餐回學校的路上看見了此生難得一見的奇景。

“不過…長得還挺不錯的啊？”金有謙看著跑過去的人，視線也跟著轉。“是新來的吧？不然長成這樣我沒看過的話就真的很奇葩了。”“是是是，就你這個Bam瘋子最行了。”

“對了，你們還記得在范哥前幾天說的新房客嗎？”“當然啊！我超希望是個可愛的Omega~”“謙啊你就別幻想了，還記得我們宿舍被封為永無Omega的聖地嗎？就算我們都還沒分化，光憑我跟你們相處一段時間之後，我就直覺你們不是Alpha就是Beta了”

(P.S.高中跟大學就在隔壁而已，很近)

第三章在這 : https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681030


End file.
